Te encontré
by x-Claire-x
Summary: Porque un tren es tan valioso cómo los destinos que une...


Nota: Primero que nada tanto los personajes como RE no me pertenecen (a excepción de Dereck, que fue un personaje inventado por mi), pero si la historia. Yo solo los he tomado prestados un rato y prometo devolverlos.

* * *

Te encontré…

Era una tarde calurosa de verano, pero las nubes amenazaban con que pronto comenzaría a llover. A pesar de que hacía calor, un suave viento había comenzado a correr refrescando el ambiente y, aunque se sentía bastante agradable, no dudaba de que en cualquier momento comenzaría con más fuerza y terminaría congelándose. Aún faltaban unos cuantos días para que el equinoccio de verano diera finalmente paso al otoño, pero el clima ya había comenzado a cambiar de una forma bastante drástica; mientras un día amanecía con treinta calurosos grados, al siguiente hacía un frío que le calaba los huesos

 _Y tal vez hoy sea uno de esos…_

—Creo que debería hacer caso del consejo de Jill y salir con alguna chaqueta atada a la cintura.

Murmuró para Sí misma. Su apartamento quedaba bastante lejos de su actual empleo y aún faltaban algunas semanas para que los papeleos de la mudanza quedasen listos y ella pudiera cambiarse de una buena vez. No sólo tenía que hacer un largo trayecto todos los días, sino que, además, estaba lejos de todos sus amigos y de quienes consideraban ahora cómo su familia.

Miró un momento su reloj de pulsera. Se había retrasado. Generalmente el autobús pasaba a esa hora, pero llevaba más de cuarenta minutos de retraso, probablemente aquello era culpa del festival que la ciudad llevaba a cabo ese día por la gran inauguración del ayuntamiento. De seguro no pasaría en un buen rato o ya lo había hecho antes de que ella llegara; lo único que le quedaba era tomar un taxi, pero por desgracia no llegaría demasiado lejos en él, las calles estarían cortadas y tendría que bajarse muy lejos dejándole un buen trecho a recorrer. Eso a no ser que… Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo ante la idea, miró su reloj y aún era válida aquella posibilidad. Sinceramente no le agradó mucho pensar en ello, desde ese día no había vuelto a considerarlo, pero, al parecer, esa era su única opción. Debía tomar el tren...

* * *

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, ya te he dicho que no me equivoco. Pero si no nos damos prisa no llegaremos.

El castaño sujetó más el agarre de su mochila sin dejar de correr, mientras el rubio que lo acompañaba intentaba seguirle el paso.

—Recuérdame jamás volver a hacerte caso.

El muchacho se sonrió y le miró levemente por sobre el hombro mientras bajaba un poco la intensidad de la carrera para que él le diera alcance.

—Lo mismo dijiste la última vez y volviste a seguirme. Al parecer te agrada que te meta en problemas.

Su rubio compañero no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro y sonreírle.

—Digamos que hace de mi vida algo más interesante.

* * *

Tenía las manos apoyadas en el borde de la ventanilla a la espera de que la chica tras el cristal acabara. Su dedos se movían inquietos, no porque tuviera prisa, más bien porque estaba asustadas, bastante asustada. Ella jamás habías sido de esas chicas que le temen a cualquier cosa, aún desde pequeña ni siquiera le había temido a la oscuridad… pero esto era diferente. Esa noche había cambiado muchas cosas o, más bien, lo había cambiado todo…

Una leve sonrisa cruzó por su rostro dejando aflorar un leve deje de tristeza. Se llevó una mano al pecho y sus dedos tocaron la tibia placa de metal, sintió en ese momento el peso de la cadena sobre su cuello y una cálida sensación le oprimió el pecho. Aquella noche lo había cambiado todo dándole a su vida un giro de 180° y, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, había significado algo mucho más grande de lo que ella misma hubiese querido.

—Muy bien, aquí está señorita.

La chica la sacó de sus pensamientos al deslizar el boleto bajo la pequeña ranura de la ventanilla sin dejar de sonreírle.

—Ah, gracias — sonrió de forma distraída tomando el delgado objeto entre sus manos.

—Que tenga un buen viaje.

La castaña cogió la mochila que había dejado en el suelo y se la echó al hombro. Aquella muchacha aún mantenía esa sonrisa amable en el rostro cómo muy pocos vendedores la tienen.

 _Sí, yo también lo espero._

Según la información que le había dado la joven de la boletería, el tren no tardaría más de tres minutos en llegar, así que no tuvo que esperar demasiado cuando sintió el arrastre de las ruedas sobre los rieles metálicos. El aparatoso transporte se detuvo soltando un cálido vapor, las puertas que se habían detenido frente a ella abrieron de par en par dejando que un suave terror le helara la sangre; aún pese a ello se armó de valor, sujetó firmemente la cadena que colgaba de su cuello y entró apretando los ojos con fuerza. Al hallarse dentro los fue abriendo de forma lenta, con miedo a lo que pudiese ver, pero lo que encontró fue totalmente diferente a lo que tanto temía. El tren estaba lleno de vida, pero de verdadera vida. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando un par de niños pasaron correteando por su lado en dirección al vagón contiguo. Todo parecía estar en su lugar.

Caminó por entre los pasillos hasta dar con un lugar vacío y se sentó en el asiento que daba a la ventana. Afuera, el paisaje se extendía sereno mientras el viento seguía meciendo las hojas de los árboles. Se acomodó mejor en su sitio y soltó un largo suspiro entre tanto sus manos aun jugueteaban con la placa de metal.

 _Aún sin estarlo sigues cuidando de mí…_

Sabía que era absurdo pensar aquello, pero al menos la hacía sentirse mucho mejor. Se quedó mirando absorta el paisaje sin soltar la cadena, pensando si él estaría bien, donde fuera que estuviese.

* * *

—No es cierto. ¿Debes estar de broma? — el rubio se detuvo en seco a mirarlo.

—Si no corres, te quedas.

El castaño siguió corriendo por la estación, ambos habían llegado tarde debido a un tonto extravío de equipaje. El sujeto encargado de verificar aquello les había pedido mil disculpas y prometió que no volvería a suceder, aún así eso no sirvió de nada, solo había conseguido retrasarlos más de lo que ya estaban. Ahora debían correr si querían alcanzar el tren, el cual acababa de ponerse en marcha, por suerte para ellos aún quedaba un buen trecho y si se daban prisa…

Sujetó bien su mochila y dio un salto que lo dejó justo en el segundo peldaño de la escalera. Por suerte aún no perdía el toque. Pero por desgracia, su amigo no era tan rápido y se encontraba bastante lejos mientras que a cada segundo el espacio para correr se hacía más corto.

—Vamos Dereck, tú puedes.

Sólo un salto y podría llegar, pero, de fallarlo…

 _Tú puedes, sólo salta…_

El rubio logró saltar, justo a un par de metros antes de que acabara la estación. Desgraciadamente el impulso no fue suficiente y solo consiguió quedar en el borde de la escalera, apenas y manteniendo el equilibrio.

— ¡Te tengo!

El castaño le sujetó el brazo antes de que terminara de perder el equilibrio por completo y lo jaló hacia adentro.

—Eso estuvo cerca.

—Sí, no es de extrañarme. Contigo mi vida siempre está en riesgo.

Ambos se adentraron jadeantes por el pasillo hasta uno de los lugares vacíos. Colocaron los bolsos en la parte superior y comenzaron a ponerse cómodos. El rubio se sentó junto a la ventana mientras que el otro se quitaba la chaqueta y la dejaba junto con las otras cosas en la parte superior. Afuera había comenzado a llover, pero dentro del tren hacía un ligero bochorno, así que no importaba si aligeraba su ropa un poco.

— ¿Aún sigues con eso?

Fijó la vista en su compañero, el rubio revisaba el harto de papeles que acababa de sacar de un portafolios negro que ahora descansaba sobre su regazo. Ambos habían trabajado arduamente por un largo periodo de tiempo en el caso; cuando por fin lograron acabar con él les habían pedido entregarlo lo antes posible para acabar con la cuestión y el castaño, cansado ya de trabajar en ello, se había ofrecido personalmente para entregarlo aquella misma tarde. El rubio había tenido la opción de dejar que su amigo terminara con eso, pero se había decidido finalmente por acompañarlo, de esa manera podría sentir que su trabajo estaba finalmente terminado.

—Lo siento, solo quiero asegurarme de que todo esté en orden. — el chico le sonrió apenado mientras volvía a colocar todo dentro.

—Tranquilo, yo también espero que todo esté bien.

Ambos se habían conocido hace casi dos años durante un viaje en tren, con diferentes destinos, pero dando por casualidad en la barra del bar, uno al lado del otro tratando de olvidar cada quien sus propios problemas. Tiempo más tarde se hicieron amigos al hallarse, sin saber, trabajando en el mismo lugar. Los dos se volvieron bastante cercanos desde ese entonces por lo que sabían bastante uno del otro, como lo sucedido con Umbrella esa noche. Todo, incluso ella…

El castaño le había mencionado acerca de aquella chica con la que se encontró la noche en la que estuvo atrapado en el tren y de cómo había terminado inevitablemente rendido ante ese ángel. Incluso aún, luego de tanto tiempo, sabía que su amigo seguía enamorado de ella y que aquello le torturaba silenciosamente, más con el hecho de no saber dónde se encontraba o si, al menos, logró salir de la ciudad a tiempo.

—Espero que por esto nos den unas buenas vacaciones.

—O un jugoso aumento. Todo lo que hicimos lo vale. — dijo siguiéndole el juego.

—Sí, pero… ¿Sabes una cosa? Creo que cualquiera sea nuestra recompensa, será algo bueno.

El rubio le miró curioso.

— ¿A sí?

—Hmn. — el castaño se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé, siento que es mi día de suerte.

* * *

Las gotas habían comenzado a tomar un ritmo más acelerado a cada segundo que transcurría y ya podía escucharse el, cada vez más fuerte, repiqueteo sobre el techo del tren. Ahora ya no le quedaban dudas: llegaría a casa mojada.

Perdida en sus propios pensamientos no notó lo a prisa que pasó el tiempo, el tren acababa de detenerse con una barrida húmeda en su estación y sólo logró percatarse de ello cuando un barullo más fuete de lo habitual la sacó de sus pensamientos.

 _Rayos. Ya llegamos y yo aún sigo aquí._

Soltó rápido la cadena dándole un leve tirón, tomó sus pertenencias y corrió por el pasillo. No estaba segura de hace cuánto se había detenido el tren, pero no pensaba quedarse quietecita para averiguarlo.

En su rauda carrera por bajar, hubo algo que captó particularmente su atención. Entre el tumulto de gente que llenaba los vagones vio a un par de hombres jóvenes que charlaban amenamente, al primero no logró reconocerlo, pero al segundo… Algo en él le pareció demasiado… ¿familiar? Sí, eso era. Se parecía a… No, eso no podía ser posible, el debía encontrarse muy lejos en ese momento, en un lugar en el que nadie pudiese localizarlo, después de todo su vida dependía de ello. Pero, aún así, por el rabillo del ojo le pareció ver al chico voltear. Por desgracia no tendría tiempo para comprobarlo, el conductor acababa de indicar que volverían a ponerse en marcha.

Al hallarse en el umbral de la puerta sintió cómo el viento frío movía las gotas hasta mojarle el rostro, pero por desgracia no le quedaba de otra. Salió al exterior e inmediatamente la lluvia comenzó a empaparla con rapidez, de seguro que si cogía un resfriado Chris la regañaría. Sonrió ante la idea del castaño actuando tan sobreprotector con ella cómo si se tratara de su propia hermana la que, por cierto, tenía cierto parecido con ella que hacía que el Redfield la tratara de ese modo. Aún a pesar de ello seguí sintiendo esa extraña sensación de que debía haber vuelto al tren para comprobar aquello.

Como queriendo olvidar aquello comenzó a correr por entre las calles, tal vez con una rápida carrera no terminaría tan mojada, pero para su mala suerte aún le quedaba un buen tramo por recorrer hasta su apartamento y el viento, tan inclemente, avanzaba en su contra y cada vez lo hacía con más fuerza. ¡Genial! Seguramente moriría de frío antes que cualquier otra cosa.

Buscó abrigarse con la poca ropa que traía, por lo que intentó apretar más el delgado chaleco contra su cuerpo que ya comenzaba a tiritar por el frío. De todas formas aquello no serviría de mucho debido a que toda su ropa estaba empapada, lo único que consiguió con eso fue darse cuenta de algo importante que hasta ese momento pasaba por alto: la cadena ya no estaba en su lugar…

* * *

—Oye, ¿todo bien?

El castaño tenía la vista perdida en algún punto del pasillo desde que habían salido de la estación hace ya un buen rato.

— ¿Huh?

—Justo a eso me refiero. ¿Qué bicho te picó Coen?

—No lo sé, es solo que me pareció…

Sus ojos de pronto se percataron de una pequeña cosa que brillaba en el suelo en medio del pasillo, muy cerca de él, sólo tuvo que alargar la mano para cogerla, todo bajo la atenta mirada de su compañero. Era una cadena. Su vista se fijó en el colgante que pendía de ella y tras unos segundos la expresión que tenía pareció congelarse en su joven rostro. Aquella no era cualquier cadena, él la conocía bastante bien puesto que por un largo tiempo le había pertenecido…

El otro chico miraba curioso, sabía que había recogido algo del suelo, pero no consiguió verlo con claridad y lo más seguro era que el castaño no le dijese nada. Aún así, rogando porque le diera una respuesta decidió preguntarle.

—Dime una cosa, ¿qué es aquello que encontraste?

El ex-Marín pareció regresar a la realidad y al voltear sus ojos dejaron entrever una sorpresa que el rubio sólo logró interpretar cómo ''algo anda mal''. Los ojos obscuros del mayor volvieron a fijarse en aquello que sostenía entre las manos hasta que finalmente se lo extendió al chico.

— ¿Una cadena?

Miró curioso. Era una placa militar. Sus dedos la voltearon y leyó en voz alta el nombre grabado en ella.

—Teniente Billy Coen…

Al leer esa frase el muchacho se detuvo en seco y sus ojos dieron asombrados con él.

—Hermano, ¡es tuya!

Billy le había contado toda la historia de aquella noche en el tren: desde el momento en que conoció a esa chica hasta cuando salieron juntos, y le había mencionado, además, que cuando finalmente tuvieron que despedirse ella reconoció que ''el teniente Billy Coen estaba oficialmente muerto''. Eso fue lo último que el castaño le comento haberle escuchado decir, justo antes de que ella tomara la placa de su cuello, se la quitara y se la colocara en el suyo propio para finalmente marcharse mientras él le agradecía en silencio. Ahora, aquella placa estaba en sus manos, lo que sólo podía significar una cosa…

—La chica que bajó corriendo en la estación, era ella ¿no? Eso fue lo que viste.

Afirmó aquello más que preguntarlo. El ex-Marín volvió a tomar la placa y se quedó mirándola sin verla realmente, sus ojos más bien parecían perdidos recordando algo que estaba muy lejos, más allá de la lluvia. Sus recuerdos lo habían llevado de vuelta a esa colina en medio del bosque, en ese amanecer.

—Era Rebecca. Al principio creí haberlo imaginado, pero esta es la cadena que tomó ese día; ya no me queda duda de que era ella.

Un leve olor dulce se desprendía del objeto, uno que aún se mantenía guardado en su memoria. Esa era su cadena… El oji-azul alzó una ceja y le miró sorprendido.

—Déjame ver si entendí. Acabas de encontrar a la mujer que te ha robado el sueño todas estas noches y aún sigues sentado aquí. ¡¿Qué rayos esperas?!

Billy negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirarlo.

—Olvídalo, no tiene caso. Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo, seguramente ella ya rehízo su vida y yo no tengo ningún derecho de entrometerme en ella… Sin mencionar que sólo fuimos camaradas.

Su amigo abrió los ojos aún más sorprendido. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza?

— ¿Y por qué rayos piensas eso? — le reprendió. — Carajo Billy, has estado enamorado de esa mujer desde que te conozco ¿y ahora me dirás que no piensas ir tras ella? ¡Maldición! Tienes la oportunidad que siempre quisiste y no piensas tomarla. No hay que ser demasiado listo para saber que te vas a arrepentir si no bajas del tren y sales a buscarla.

— ¡Ni siquiera sé dónde está! ¿Y si no la encuentro…

— ¡¿Y qué con eso?! Simplemente tendrás que regresar, pero al menos sabiendo que hiciste el intento de hallarla y no quedándote con el hecho de que fuiste un cobarde que no se atrevió a bajar. Las mujeres aman las joyas, no esas cosas. ¿Crees acaso que una chica guardaría algo cómo eso por mero capricho?

Dijo señalando la cadena. En parte él tenía razón, cada noche ella le arrebataba los pensamientos y en más de una ocasión, entre sus desvelos, había deseado con todas sus fuerzas poder verla de nuevo, y ahora que esa oportunidad finalmente se presentaba, él seguía ahí.

Sus palabras le habían golpeado el orgullo, pero al menos lo habían hecho entrar en razón. A pesar de que el rubio era un par de años menor que él, siempre había sabido qué decir para hacerlo reaccionar.

Ahora había tomado una decisión: iría a buscarla y no se detendría hasta dar con ella. Podría arriesgarse a hacerlo, aún si cuando estuvieran frente a frente no supiera qué decir o, si en el peor de los casos, no daba con ella, pero eso al menos sería mucho mejor que quedarse ahí sentado y reprochare por el resto de su vida ''por qué no bajé del tren''.

—Gracias… — mencionó.

Le vio sujetar la cadena con fuerza y luego levantarse. El tren ya estaba por llegare a la siguiente estación, así que el castaño echó a correr por el pasillo a toda prisa antes de que el rubio tuviera tiempo de contestarle. Estaba seguro de que aquella chica había conservado ese objeto consigo porque, al igual que su amigo, esperaba volver a verle.

 _Sólo espero que la encuentre…_

* * *

La lluvia haberse convertido en un diluvio, tenía la ropa empapada al igual que el cabello y el frío viento comenzaba a pasarle la cuenta a su cuerpo. Cada vez sentía que su aliento se congelaba más y sus piernas apenas respondían. Llevaba algo más de dos horas buscando bajo la lluvia, pero nada, sin mencionar que el clima no le había ayudado.

 _¿Dónde está? Es la cadena de Billy ¡no puedo perderla!_

Se tocó el cuello como si esperase a que apareciera por arte de magia. No pudo evitar sentir con más fuerza el nudo que se había aferrado a su garganta; desde que se percató de haberla perdido no había conseguido detener las lágrimas, no soportaba la idea de perder la única cosa que le quedaba de él. Y es que, aunque se hubiera negado a sí misma esa posibilidad en más de una ocasión, en el fondo sabía que se había enamorado del castaño, sólo que para ella admitirlo nunca tuvo sentido, simplemente porque sabía que no volvería a verle, pero, esa cadena… Ese objeto era el único recordatorio de que todo lo que sucedió aquella noche fue real, y era además la prueba fehaciente de que él no había sido una fantasía.

Recorrió más de una vez cada lugar por el que pasó, pero la odiosa lluvia empapaba las calles y le hacía la búsqueda doblemente difícil, sin mencionar la leve neblina que cubría sus ojos debido a las lágrimas.

 _Lluvia… esa noche estaba lloviendo. Si tan sólo pudiera dar otra vez, como en aquella ocasión con el tren… Un momento. ¡El tren!_

Sus pasos se hicieron más suaves al bajar la intensidad de su carrera mientras su mente confundida intentaba ubicarse entre las calles. Sólo rogaba por que su sentido de la orientación, el cual nunca fue demasiado bueno, no le fallara en ese momento. Sus cansados pulmones trataron de tomar algo de aire, pero sentía como el frío parecía cortarle el pecho al respirar. Si se mantenía en pie estaba segura de que era sólo por el hecho de tener que encontrar aquel objeto. Aún sin poder respirar bien tuvo que darse algo de fuerza para volver a correr, la estación, según la información que su cerebro logró proporcionarle, no estaba demasiado lejos de donde se encontraba y era el único lugar que había olvidado registrar. El cuerpo le temblaba por completo, tanto por el frío como por el sobreesfuerzo que estaba realizando, aún así no podía detenerse, tenía que encontrarla. Necesitaba hacerlo…

 _Por favor, que se haya caído en la estación. Que aún siga ahí._

Llegó al lugar prácticamente sin aliento, recorrió cada rincón posible, pero, desgraciadamente, no la halló. Sintió como el pecho le oprimía aún más y como las fuerzas le fallaban finalmente.

 _Debió caerse en el tren cuando bajé corriendo. Sabía que era mala idea subir…_

Una terrible angustia le robó el aliento, ya no le quedaba más que hacer, no podría encontrarla. Aún si lograba volver a subir de alguna manera, nada le garantizaba que aún siguiese ahí. Todo lo que restaba era marcharse a casa.

Desilusionada y con el corazón golpeándole dolorosamente el pecho decidió emprender el camino de regreso, pero cuando volteó, algo en medio de la tormenta atrajo su atención. Al parecer no era la única que corría en ese momento bajo la lluvia.

 _Rebecca…_

— ¡Rebecca!

Gritó lo más fuerte que sus ahogados pulmones le permitieron, pero, aunque eso no fue mucho, la chica pareció escucharle a través de la estruendosa tormenta.

— ¿Billy?

¿Acaso era él o haber estado tanto tiempo bajo la fría lluvia comenzaba a causarle alucinaciones? Sea lo que fuese había comenzado a correr hacia ella y no se dio cuenta lo rápido que sucedió todo sino hasta cuando lo tuvo frente a frente.

—Billy…

Musitó. El frío parecía haberle congelado esa palabra en la garganta, peor bien pudo ser la impresión de verle de nuevo.

 _¿Será que estoy soñando?_

Aquello no parecía nada real; verle ahí parado entre la tormenta daba la sensación de escena de fantasía y considerando los estragos que el frío había hecho con ella…

El chico se veía cansado y jadeaba en busca de aire, parecía que hubiese corrido tanto como ella, pero… ¿por qué?

—Te… estuve buscando.

 _¿A mí? Me estuvo buscando…_

Acaso ¿todo eso era real? La chica le registró con la mirada, estaba mojado de pies a cabeza al igual que ella y su respiración le parecía tan agitada como la propia, pero sus ojos, a pesar de eso, se mantenían decididos a buscar los suyos. Aquellos ojos grises que había recordado tantas veces en sus sueños y en sus pesadillas… Debía ser él, tenía que serlo, no soportaría que fuera de otro modo.

Sin poder aguantarlo más saltó hasta sus brazos y le estrechó con fuerza, quería asegurarse de que estaba ahí, que no era un sueño.

—Billy, en serio ¿eres tú?

No supo por qué, pero una enorme alegría le golpeó el pecho al escucharla decir su nombre y un suave calor le recorrió todo el cuerpo ante su abrazo, a pesar de que ella estaba tan empapada como él.

El chico rápidamente le correspondió estrechándola contra su pecho, ella se aferró a él con ambas manos y comenzó a llorar. Pudo sentir como temblaba en ese momento realmente deseó haber tomado su chaqueta antes de bajar del tren aunque, pensándolo bien, también habría estado mojada.

—Dime, ¿es que acaso has estado fantaseando conmigo? — sintió a la chica reírse en medio del abrazo, en verdad no sabía lo mucho que extrañaba su risa. —Creo que esto es tuyo…

La chica se separó de él un poco y vio cómo, con una sonrisa, le enseñaba una cosa que brillaba con las cristalinas gotas mientras colgaba de su mano. Era una cadena.

— ¡La encontraste! Pero cómo…

—La dejaste caer en el tren; la encontré luego de que bajaras.

Colocó la cadena en una de sus frías manos y ella la miró con una sonrisa.

—Seguramente se soltó el broche cuando eché a correr.

—Déjame ayudarte.

El castaño la tomó otra vez en sus manos y se la colocó en el cuello.

—Gracias…

No pudo evitar que las lágrimas se acumularan en sus ojos. Sentía cómo el pecho le subía y bajaba en un agitado vaivén, preso de una extraña sensación que ella no supo definir. No quería volver a llorar, no frente a él otra vez, pero aquella emoción era tan fuerte que tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para no sollozar.

—Dime una cosa pequeña, ¿por qué conservaste esto por tanto tiempo?

La chica fijó sus ojos verdes en los grises suyos intentando controlar sus emociones y le sonrió algo apenada.

—En primer lugar no soy pequeña y, en segundo… Te echaba de menos y esto era lo único que me mantenía cerca de ti…

—Y fue también lo que me trajo aquí. Creo que hoy si es mi día de suerte.

— ¿Qué?

El chico negó con la cabeza.

—No importa.

La muchacha miró un poco la cadena aún algo aturdida por todo eso y luego volvió a cazar miradas con él.

— ¿En serio viniste sólo por esto?

El ex-Marín negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreírle y le cogió levemente la barbilla haciéndola sonrojarse.

—No, fue por esto.

La chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa. En esa pequeña fracción de segundo él logró capturar sus labios con un movimiento que jamás vio venir, pero que realmente deseaba.

El corazón le golpeaba el pecho de forma acelerada, sabía que aquello era imprudente, pero fue lo mejor que pudo hacer. La castaña, luego de salir de su asombro, terminó por corresponder a su beso, aunque de una manera tímida e inexperta que, por cierto, él no pasó por alto. Definitivamente haber bajado del tren fue su mejor decisión.

Lejos de ahí, un chico rubio fijaba su vista en dicha escena con una sonrisa grabada en el rostro. Por lo visto su amigo logró encontrarla y por la manera en que los dos se mantenían entre besos sin importarles la lluvia, significaba simplemente que el sentimiento era mutuo, tal como él supuso. Y aunque probablemente cogieran un buen resfriado, estaba realmente feliz por ellos.

A veces las cosas no resultan tal y como las queremos, pero siempre el destino conspira para que tengan una razón, y eso era algo que el castaño bien sabía. Aunque aquella noche hace ya tanto tiempo había caído en la peor de las pesadillas, allí entre la oscuridad, logró encontrar un ángel de ojos verdes que le había robado el corazón y que terminó por sacarlo de ese obscuro abismo en el que había caído. Porque esa noche, a pesar de todo, haberse subido a ese tren fue la mejor decisión que pudo tomar en la vida, y de verse otra vez ahí lo volvería a hacer sin dudar.

 _Por ella valdría la pena…_

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

Hola, este es mi primer one-shot y, como ven, es de una pareja que me gusta bastante de RE. Espero que disfruten leyéndolo tanto como yo disfruté de escribirlo. Acepto sus comentarios, sugerencias y hasta tomatazos :)


End file.
